I never thought I'd have Forever
by deckofcards07
Summary: Alex and Olivia meet each other at a time where Olivia thinks she'll never find love. But no relationship is perfect, so when life interrupts their fantasy, can their relationship survive? Or will everything they built together be destroyed, destroying the both in the process. Rated T for now but the rating escalate in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey El, I think I will go crash in the crib. I'm beat"

Olivia was exhausted. They had been working for 36 hours straighttrying to locate a sexual sadist tht had raped, tortured, and mudered 4 twelve year old girls. Olivia had been so outraged, as she usually was regarding perps, she refused to go home until the nailed the bastard's ass to the wall. As she pratically dragged herself to the cribs , her heart skipped a beat, and biutterflies slowly started to overwhelm her as she heard the trademard click-clocking that never failed to brighten her day. As she turned, she saw the blond bombshellthat had captivated her since that fist day she walked into the squadroom. God, what Olivia would do to her if she had the chance. She would pick Alex up and put her in a fireman's hold, and throw her onto her bed, watching s Alex's eyes darkened with would tenderly make the ADA hers as she-

' Stop it Benson ' Olivia thought to herself, interrupting her own thoughts. Although she had been drooling over Alexandra since she'd first laid eyes on her, she had long since conviced herself that she was straight. She was also convinced that Cabot preferred the Ivy league educated, Upper West Side, old money type. Even if Alex was gay, she'd never be interested in a blue collar, public servant, Sienna College graduate. Olivia was immediately pulled from her thoughts when Alexandra's sultry voice rang throughthe squadroom.

"Hey guys, what you got for me?" Alex questioned, not failing to notice Olivis making her way back to her desk. Sure of he excellent work he and his fellow detectives had done, Fin spoke up first. "Really good case Cabot, open and shut." Alex nodded, processing what she had just heard. She always appreciated cases where she would get and easy conviction. "Ok well that makes even more important that this is done by the book." Alex, as well as everyone else in at the 1-6, hell even the entire department, knew the dectives would do anything to get justice for the victims. They would even go so far as bending the rules, risking their badges and pensions, to nail a perp. Every half-cocked defense attorney knew it too and constantly sought to have any evidence obtained thrown out on a technicality. Alex didn't need the monster she had gotten to know during this case back on the streets anytime soon. After a long silence, Alex looked to the detectives for an answer. This time Elliot spoke up, "Alex everything was by the book. The pictures where in plain sight..."

Suddenlt everything Stabler was saying turned into mindless rambling as she started eyeing her favorite brunette detective. She noticed that Olivia hadn't uttered a single word since she'd been there. She immediately understood why when she saw the look of pure exaustion in her deep brown eyes. Alex wished she could relieve some of the stress that Benson had aquired over the course of this case. The horrific things that people could do to children always got to all of them in some way. She wanted to make her Olivia feel better. She wanted to work her majic with the baby the way that had always driven her girlfriends out of their minds. She wanted to work out all of Olivia's kinks all the way down to her tight, round-

' Oh my gosh Cabot' Alex scolded herself. She really had to stop fantasising about the beautiful, sexy...she was doing it again! Of course she wanted nothing more than for the detective to take her and ravish her until she screamed for mercy, but she was sure Olivia was straight. Sure she reasonable doubt, but even if the brunette was a lesbian, she knew a woman as beautiful, intelligent, and loving wouldn't be interested in her.

As she went through all the reasons Olivia was to good for her, Cragen came out of his office and looked out into his squadroom. Cragen looked at his detectives and instantly saw the toll that this case had taken on his detectives. "Counselor, Counselor," Elliot roared, allowing the captain to realize their ADA was in the room. "I heard you counselor. You were saying that every shred of evidence you have is legit. I understand," Alex countered, secretly wishing nobody noticed her ogling at Olivia. "Yeah before I asked If you were going to prosecute Barney,"Elliot reponded. Before things could get out of hand, Cragen decided to make is presence in the squadroom."Alright children, let's call it a day. You did good dectectives. And Counselor? That means you too."

"You don't have to tell me twice" Fin and Munch announce simaltaneously. Although Olivia felt as if she would collapse from sleep deprivation, she couldn't bid the ADA goodnight yet."Cabot, you want to share a cab," Olivia asked, silently hoping the blonde would agree." Don't mind if I do detectives," Alex agreed, smiling inwardly at the detective's invitation. She gatheres her things and headed to the elevator that Olivia ws holding open for her. " Well aren't you a gentleman," Alex said upon reaching the entrance, only have joking. Olivia silently let out a brath she didn't know she had be holding and silently thought to herself ' This is going to be a long ride home'. As the elevator door closed, the rest of the crew gestured to leave. When Cragen finally left he couldn't help the knowing smirk growing on his face


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys... This is my first fanfic so be honest pls! The first chapter of this story was all about getting my feet wet and getting some feedback. Since I got a little traffic so soon after I posted, I decided to continue with this story. I have a lot of twists and turns for this story so I hope you are along for the ride! These first to chapters may seem a bit slow, but remeber it is a build-up to their relationship. You will be rewarded I promise:) And review encourage me to write so pls R&R!**

**This chapter is really long so I split in to two parts. I didnt know where to stop! So here it goes...**

Part I

When the driver pulled up to Olivia's apartment building, she still couldn't let Alex go. She knew if she kept this up Alex would get suspicious, but one movie couldn't hurt right? ' Here it goes,' Olivia thought as she mustered up the courage to do what she was about to do. " Alex would you like to come up tonight...I mean...not...," Olivia stuttered, struggling to find the right words. She could only hope that here being flustered wouldn't send Alex running. " I'm trying to ask if you wanted to come up and watch a movie with me" Olivia silently hoped that the blonde would agree because she wanted nothing more than to curl up with Alex on the couch-even if it was just as friends.

Alex could barely contain her squeal when she heard the detective's invitation. She smiled inwardly as she graciously accepted " Of course Liv, I was going to do some leg work on this case, but since Cragen shut me down, I would love to spend the evening with you...I mean spending the night er, hanging out with you. Alex suddenly could stop the images going through her head of what she would let the brunnette do to her if they were going to spend the evening together, in bed of course. They were starting to make Alex squirm in her pants. Although this was just a friendly visit, she couldn't help feeling excited by the fact that she was finally going to get to spend time with the woman she had been secretly been lusting after.

When they both finally got out of the cab, Olivia paid the driver and help Alex exit the vehicle. 'Man this woman's chivalry is a turn on, ' Alex thought as she noticed how much Benson had done things for her since they had left the precinct. This made her start to wonder if the feelings she had for Liv were being reciprocated, but she quickly shrugged it off to the that the SVU detectives tended to victims this way so much, it became second nature. Again, she concluded that Olivia couldn't possibly be interested in her.

When they finally reached her apartment, it took all she had not to grab the ADA and thrust her inside, taking her against the door. Although she loved Alex, she wouldn't want to do anything stupid to jeopardize their friendship. "Would you like something to drink?," Olivia wanted to try her best to be hospitable.

Alex desperately needed to relax, and a glass of wine would sure speed along the process. "Uh yes please. Do you have any red wine?"

Olivia returned to the kitchen some time later with a bottle of merlot and two glasses. She decided that since Cabot was her guess, she would be the one to pick out the movie they were going to watch for the evening. "You can pick out the movie. It doesn't matter to me which one you pick. I've seen them all at least 5 times."

"Well then let's do something different"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the blonde's statement, obviously confused.

"I mean't lets watch a movie you haven't seen before," Alex said causing her to chuckled at the detective's cofusion.

"What's so funny Cabot"

"You know you're extra adorable when you are confused right?" Alex suddenly turned plum red when she realized what she had just said. She hadn't meant to say what she had been thinking; she had just blurted it out. She anxiously awaited what Olivia would say next. She hoped that the brunette wouldn't catch on to her feelings and be disgusted.

"That's not funny Alex. You're benefiting from my misery," Olivia said playfully."Before you laugh at me some more, are you hungry?"

Alex was relieved that Olivia took her comment as playful banter and hadn't caught on, and come to think of it she was starving. "Yeah, i'm starved"

Olivia frowned at Alex's statement, highly disapproving of the ADA's statement. She knew how involved someone could get in a case. Hell, she herself often neglected to eat a good meal or two for days at time when she caught a new case. That was just how Olivia was, but Alex was different. She wanted Alex to be taken care of. She didn't like seeing Alex starved, exhausted, or stress. She knew how fast one could get burnt out by doing this all the time, and she intended to take care of Alex, even if they were just friends.

"Alex you shouldn't do that to your body," Olivia was the most serious she had ever been with Alex.

"Come on Liv, who are you my mother?," Alex was only joking, but Olivia didn't intend on taking Alex's welfare lightly.

"No just someone who really cares about you and wants you to take care of yourself a little better," Olivia said slightly irritated.

Attempting to change the subject and lighten the tension she sensed was rising, Alex countered,"That doesn't change the fact that my stomach is pratically touching my spine"

Olivia chuckled, unable to hold it back. Looking into those icy blue eyes, she could never stay annoyed at the blonde for long.

"Fine, what are you in the mood for?" Olivia asked as she retrieved her take-out menus "Pizza, chinese, italian?"

"PIzza"

"You must have read my mind," Olivia laughed and unconciously putting her hand on Alex's knee. She hoped that Alex hadnt noticed.

When the fod arrived, they poured the wine and started a movie that Alex picked. A half an hour into the movie, Alex couldn't staring at the detective beside her. She admired her perfect shoulder-length, chesnut hair that looked so luxuriously soft. She stared intently at Olivia's perfectly toned muscles that Alex would love to be scooped up in and carried into the bedroom. She ogled her oh so succulent breasts tha looked as if they belong to a goddess. She loved-

"You do know a picture lasts longer, right Counselor?"

**Let me know what you think...Oh I almost forgot my don't sue me speech. I do not in any way, shape, or form own SVU or any of its characters. **


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 2)

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been pretty sick, and I was a little unsure about myself when writing this chapter. I also want to offer my apologies for the errors I have in my stories. My mind often works faster than my fingers, unfortunately, but I read through this chapter and caught the majority of my errors. **

**Well here it goes...**

Chapter 2 (Part 2)

Alex couldn't help the feeling of embarrassment that suddenly washed over her, nor could she help the plum coloring that appeared moments later. She suddenly began to panic and had to think of some sort of explanation. She could put criminals behind bars for the rest of their sad lives with her words, but all she could come up with for Olivia, was a stuttering mess.

"I...uh. I didn't mean to stare."

"You know you are sure good with your words," Olivia chuckled when she heard Alex finally respond to her statement.

"If you didn't want to watch a movie, all you had to do was say so"

Alex internally sighed when she heard the brunnette's last sentence. She was grateful she wouldn't have to explain the near catastrophe that had just occurred, but her brief feeling of relief was instantly replaced by melancholy. Alex was now convinced, without a doubt, that Olivia lacked any romantic feelings toward believed that the detective would have to be either stupid or would have caught on and just be letting her down easy to not have responded to any of her foolish slip-ups, and Alex knew the Detective wasn't the former. Detective Benson was highly intelligent, more than she gave herself credit for. That fact alone made Benson one of the best detectives the NYPD had, and frankly, turned Alex on the most.

Neither of the two motioned to turn the movie off, so they finished watching the movie in silence. Both women consciously moved farther away to avoid affectionately touching the other, which got harder to avoid by the millisecond.

Once the movie finished, they both drank their last gulp of wine, attempting to get a little liquid courage running through their systems.

"Are you finished eating Alex? Because if you are, I can take the pizza box into the kitchen.

"I'm dome eating if you are"

Olivia left for the kitchen, purposely leaving the bottle of wine on the table. When she reappeared, she poured them another glass.

"So detective"

"Yes Counselor?"

"You know, I realize that I don't know that much about you. I mean I know you love your job, are good with the victims, and about your mother of course. Hell, this is the first time I have even been in your apartment."

Olivia wasn't surprised at Alex's statement. Olivia was a very private person when it came to all thing non-work related. She kept her personal life and work life very separate, and as a result, her colleagues knew almost nothing about her. Sure they knew about Benson the SVU Detective, but they knew very little about Olivia the Woman. Even Elliot, her own partner knew limited information about her.

"So what do you want to know?" Olivia was a little nervous as she asked that question, but she figured A Alex wouldn't ask anything too dangerous.

"Well there is something I have been wondering about for a while actually" Alex also began to get nervous because depending on her answer she would know, once and for all, if Olivia was gay or not.

"Go on"

"What's going on with you and Elliot?"

Olivia almost sputtered out her wine when she processed what Alex had asked her. After the initial shock, she began laughing hysterically. If Alex actually thought there was something going on between her and Elliot, she was as dead wrong as she could be.

"Alex he's married"

"Well technically he's legally separated, and separated couples often have relationships with other people. Liv if you and Elliot are dating, I wouldn't judge."

Again, Olivia burst into uninhibited laughter. This time she laughed so hard, her stomach muscles began to clench and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"What's so funny Liv?," Alex asked obviously very confused.

"Well Alex, Elliot is...he's just not my type."

"So you guys aren't together?"

" No. We just happened to be best friends, brother and sister really. We're are no more together than you and Langan are"

"Oh god Liv, that's NEVER going to happen"

"Exactly."

Alex couldn't help getting a little excited. 'Hold your horses Cabot,' She silently corralled herself. 'That doesn't mean she's a lesbian, let alone interested in you.' Alex thought that if she kept up her line of questioning and kept digging, she would just confirm what she already knew, Olivia was straight and therefore, uninterested. However, her curiosity got the best of her and the prosecutor in her wouldn't let her back down now.

"So, detective, what is your type"

Olivia was slightly perplexed by Alex's question. The question itself wasn't the problem. She actually expected it. The problem was that Olivia didn't know how to answer the answer the question. It wasn't like she was open about her sexuality at work. While she didn't actively make an effort to hide the fact that she was gay, she didn't broadcast it either. After several seconds of internal warfare, she finally decided that it was now or never. Olivia began to shift towards Alex's spot on the couch when her phone rang.

'Ugh...this better be important,' Olivia thought. At that moment, she was ready to kill whoever was on the other end of that phone.

"Benson," Olivia answered, slightly irritated

"Olivia, we caught a break in the case," Cragen countered

"Captain, what happened?"

"Another victim was raped and tortured, but she's still alive, for now"

"Captain we have the guy in custody and those details weren't released to the media"

" I know, we're thinking he might have an accomplice"

**I know some of you guys were probably hoping that they'd come to their senses already, but I have other plans...**

**Let me know what you guys think and, as always, review, review, review!**


End file.
